


I'll Always Protect You

by emeryishot



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeryishot/pseuds/emeryishot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho drags a hesitant Thomas to a horror movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted a cute thominho blurb so here it is. saw the prompt on an AU tumblr so that's cool.

“Minho, I don’t want to see this stupid fucking movie.”   
“Oh don’t be a baby. You owe me, anyway. Plus, no one will go see this with me.”  
“Is it like gory scary or like jumpy scary? I need to know what to prepare myself for.”  
“Well, hopefully, if it’s good, it’ll be both.”  
Thomas rolled his eyes so hard he was afraid they might not come back. He buried his hands in his jacket pocket and sighed loudly.  
“Fine. But you’re buying me popcorn. I don’t care how expensive it is.”  
“Yesss! This is going to be great.”  
They made their way through the ticket line, and then concessions, and Thomas and Minho entered the auditorium, Thomas carrying a bucket of popcorn bigger than his head.   
“Did you need that whole bucket?”  
“One,” Thomas replied with a mouth full of popcorn, already, “I need something to cover my face with.” He grabbed another handful, “and two, if this goes how every other scary movie I’ve ever seen goes, half of this bucket is going to end up on the floor.”   
“Ah, this is going to be so excellent.”  
The previews started and, as per usual, they advertised other scary movies. Thomas had already started quivering, and jumped several times, knocking part of his popcorn on the ground.  
“Christ, you really weren’t kidding, were you?” Minho whispered.  
“Min, why would I lie about something like this?”  
After what seemed like an eternity to Thomas, the movie began. He could tell within the first 15 minutes that this was not going to end well.   
Feet up on the chair, arms wrapped around his legs, and fingers clutching the popcorn so hard his knuckles were white, Minho couldn’t help but laugh.  
“This isn’t fucking funny,” Thomas muttered, jumping, slightly startled at the noise from his friend.  
“Here,” Minho held out his hand.  
“What the fuck are you doing?”  
“If this going to be so difficult for you, you can hold my hand. You know I can protect you,” Minho smirked.  
Thomas was hesitant, he didn’t know if his friend was being serious. But after another on screen moment of terror, Thomas dropped the popcorn and grasped his friend’s hand.   
Minho interlocked his fingers with Thomas’ and brought the other boy’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently.  
“I’ll always protect you.”


End file.
